Molded polyamide articles consisting substantially of tetramethylene adipamide units (nylon 4.6) are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,304. These molded polyamide articles show superior properties over molded articles consisting of polycaprolactam (nylon 6) or polyhexamethylene adipamide (nylon 6.6), especially with respect to mechanical properties at elevated temperatures and impact resistance at low temperatures. However, the molded polyamide articles of U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,304 fail to meet the requirements for some applications for molded articles, especially high temperature applications.